2nd Generation :)
by ThatAwkwardHufflepuffDemigod
Summary: One shot at the moment. Might add on and make an actual plot. But who knows. Warning, may have gotten ages mixed up so sorry... Anyway Read and Review.


**James Potter II**

"JAMES! GET YOUR SORRY ARSE HERE THIS MINUTE!" Screeched Ginny.

"I'M COMING MA!" James yelled before putting his hair gel in his suitcase. At that moment Lily decided to walk by.

"You still use that crap" she said. "Screw off Lily," James said before finishing his bag and running his hand through his messy dark reddish brown hair. Lily was in her second year and James was in his fifth. And hoping to see Laura, a girl in his year. She had bright blue eyes that reminded him of the sky and dark red hair that reminded him of red velvet cake, his favorite kind. She was brilliant in every class. One time in Transfiguration, Laura was so mad at the sub, everyone heard a pop and saw a small elephant in her place. She was so clumsy she tripped on her robes numerous times, but she dances in the summer and is on pointe. Not that he stalks her or anything. Her temper is as bad as a true Weasley girl, and his constant pranking and jokes irritate her so... That doesn't help him. But little did he know, that he was facing the same dilemma as his dear old Grandpa did. The girl that he loved loathed him. He really lives up to the name James.

 **Albus Potter**

Albus was the tamer one of his siblings. Much more reserved and calm. Unlike his fellow Potter male relatives, his hair was smooth and very neat looking. He was the only one that could take his hair. At least it wasn't greasy like the man that he was named after. Aunt Hermione always called him the eye of the storm. The calm and collected one in the storm of the chaotic Potter and Weasley families. He was getting ready to see his best friend Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy reminded him of his granddad's best friend Sirius in a way. Both were misunderstood and was expected to be something they aren't. Surprisingly Albus' family greeted Scorpius with open arms. Minus James and Uncle Ron. James finally decided Scorpius was worthy. Uncle Ron, not so much. Albus is determined that one day Uncle Ron will accept him. But they day doesn't look close by.

 **Lily Potter II**

Lily rolled her eyes at her dimwitted brother James and sighed. History sure does repeat itself. But Lily wasn't going to be a repeat. She was going to be original. She wasn't a copy of her grandmother Lily, she wasn't as forgiving much more temperamental, and not like her mother, she was much too sweet. She liked to think of herself as a hidden storm. Sweet and kind but when pissed off, the inner Weasley comes out fiercely. Yeah. She was a work of art. But that's the way the cookie crumbles. Lily sighed as she played with her hair that reminded her of carrot cake. And she HATES carrot cake. Right now she is in the mood for double chocolate cake just like Jason's eyes...

 **Teddy Lupin**

Teddy Lupin finished packing last night so he was in his room looking at a picture of his parents. His dad was an older man with scars all over him making him look tough. But the soft swoopy light brown hair that was slowly graying and the dark bags under his golden eyes made him seem more human. Teddy looked downstairs to see the Weasley car pulling in. He hoped Victorie was coming with Uncle Ron, but he was disappointed. Victorie was a half veela half Weasley. She had the classic look of the veela with long silvery blonde hair, fair skin and silver pale blue eyes but with Weasley freckles and sprit. How she picked him to be her significant other is still a mystery to him. He was a rebellious blue headed Lupin with a werewolf dad and a metamorphagus mom. He was destined to be an outcast. But Victorie, made him a little more friendly. She was perfect. He heard the shouts and screams of Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

"I DON'T CARE ROSE IS FORBIDDEN TO BE WITH THIS MALFOY KID! JUST BECAUSE HARRY LETS-"

"RONALD, YOU HAVE TO LET HER GROW UP!"

"WHAT IF IM NOT READY FOR THAT?" Teddy sighed they always had this kind of fight. No wonder they are still in marriage counseling. Teddy looked back at the picture. He could almost feel his dad and mom in the room. Aunt Ginny always said his mom was the one of the spunkest person she ever met. And Uncle Harry said his father was anything but a vicious mindless beast. He was full of wisdom and kindness. Teddy sometimes wishes they never fought in the final war. But everyday he looks this picture and realizes that his parents showed what true bravery was. Damn. Now Teddy's ready to get some chocolate.

 **Rose Weasly**

Rose played with her untamable red hair. It was like her mother's hair, bushy and crazy. Her mom said it will take itself in its own time. Yeah right. Anyway as always her mother came into the already chaotic house screaming at the top of their lungs. They should get a new therapist. Anyway she should've remembered, to bring extra Advil. James came sliding down the stairs followed by Lily and Albus.

"Where's Teddy?" Asked Aunt Ginny exasperated. James shrugged.

"Sulking cuz Vic didn't come," He said before stealing a piece of toast.

"James! Stop that!" Aunt Ginny said before slapping his piece of toast out of his mouth. James rolled his eyes but picked up the toast. Smart boy, Rose thought. Rose couldn't wait to go back. She would see Scorpius once again. Scorpius may be a Malfoy but he is helping with the werewolf rights movement. He never missed a pep rally. Rose loved how regal he was. With his glossy platinum blonde hair and pale skin, and how when he wore silver his slate colored eyes popped out. Then there was her. Just a fourth year Gryffindor with frizzy crazy red hair. What the bloody hell is Hugo doing with rope and glitter bombs? Rose thought before Lily grabbed Rose's wrist and dragged her outside to get in the car.

 **Harry Potter**

Harry Potter pulled up to the Memorial.

"Ok kids, you can browse around but be respectful please," Ginny said before the kids scurried away. He chuckled. Teddy was looking at Remus' grave once again. Lily was putting flowers on Sirius' grave. White roses, his least name might be Black but all he wanted to do was the right thing. That to Harry was the most wholesome a man could be.

Then Harry saw James reading Harry's dad's plaque in the grave. Rose and Albus were putting lilies on Snape's grave and Hugo was looking Fred's detention script. It was the fourth longest behind his twin, George, James the First and Sirius Black. Harry smiled and walked over to his mother's memorial. It was a golden doe with a plaque saying:

 _In the time of need all you needed was a Lily Evans-Potter. She was strong, kind, and the most loving woman that has ever graced the world. Perhaps she would end the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin, if given the chance. But God needed another angel. In the many lives taken Lily was one of the most remarkable. Killed on Halloween Night, Lily made the ultimate sacrifice to her son, Harry Potter. Harry says if he is in a time for forgiveness and kindness he can hear her humming to him. May this heroine rest in peace._

Harry smiled at this. All he wanted was to meet his parents and just... talk. Talk about all the screwed up things from Hogwarts to his last breath in the Battle of Hogwarts. Or his last breath ever. He wants to be with Sirius Black and his completely cheesy puns. He wants to be with Remus eating chocolate frogs and talking about the mysteries of life. But whatever is up there, Harry hopes they are all happy. Harry felt the slender freckled arms of Ginny wrap around him. "Ready to go?" She asked. Harry looked at the memorial one last time before replying. "Yes.

 **Got bored... Continue? Yes or no?**


End file.
